Kiyone
Kiyone (キよネ Kiyone) is a powerful Dark Mage and the of the notorious Dark Guild, Torched Heaven. Like several of the high-ranking mages of Torched Heaven, Kiyone plays an active role in Trivia's military operations, in fact she serves as a General. Known as the One Woman Army (一女性軍旅 Ichijosei Gunryu) and feared for her strength, Kiyone is renowned for being an immensely powerful fighter and brilliant military strategist with many victories under her belt. Appearance Kiyone has very long light blue hair reaching down past her knees, she has small lines of hair framing her face. Much like her hair, her eyes are the colour of ice and quite dull. Her skin is a rich alabaster colour and she has very soft and fair features. She is rather tall, standing at almost 6'0 tall in her patented black heeled military boots. She possesses a slim and fit physique and is slightly muscular, however she is still feminine and curvaceous and has a noticeably large bust. She also has a black tribal tattoo on her chest just under her clavicle. She wears a grey military uniform (reminiscent of the one she wore whilst in the Garrison) featuring a mini-dress and mini-skirt. She has long sleeves, which appear to be rolled up to her elbows but are a black material under the initial layer of clothing. She also wears very high-heeled military boots and has a belt around her waist. She wears a dark blue scarf tightly wrapped around her neck and the army beret to complete the outfit. She will usually have her favoured rapier attached to her belt. She can be on occasion be seen wearing a long-sleeved light blue yukata with white trimmings and a mint green strap round her mid-section, the yukata is left slightly open, revealing a good portion of her sizeable cleavage. Gallery kiyonepic4 (2).png|Kiyone's outfit during the Kingdom Infiltration Arc. Personality Kiyone is a callous and abrasive figure who seems to enjoy teasing or even insulting those around her, sometimes in a playful manner but more often than nought that is not the case. But she is often a very laid back and calm person giving of an air of supreme confidence and ease. She is a person that thoroughly enjoys her own company, often more so than the company of others, spending most of her time by herself doing thing like reading books, going walks and relaxing. Kiyone quite a very strict person with high standards, often criticizing the bad behaviour and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her mighty wrath. Her peers greatly respect her abilities, and she has made quite a name for herself. She also seems to have a short temper and can sent into a fit of rage when irritated by the incompetence of those around her. Kiyone is a born warrior that loves to fight. Though she enjoys the experience, her style of fighting is very refined and controlled, rarely allowing raw emotion to guide her actions. As someone who absolutely loves to fight, and believes in the philosophy of survival of the fittest, she only respects those who she deems powerful. Her respect for Yuma's immense strength allowed her to align herself with him as a subordinate. Through her love of combat she has becomes experienced and is extremely perceptive and adaptive, able to coolly judge which courses of action will lead to the most beneficial results and capable of thinking and acting on the fly in response to unpredictable or mutable circumstances. She is a very gifted in the arts of persuasion and deception, and is not afraid to use her body and charm to coax men into revealing information and manipulating them to get them to do what she wants. She can be flirtatious though this is usually as a means to acquire something she wants and not actual interest. She is often quite frank, particularly in regards to her sexuality and anything of sexual involvement and has a habit of saying very inappropriate things at inappropriate times. Despite her sometimes reserved personality, Kiyone has shown to have very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general. Many clothes she wears are skimpy, revealing and feminine, she likes to wear sexy and extremely revealing clothing as often as possible. Kiyone seems to have no problems with people in general seeing her naked. By her own admission she has been attracted to both men and women though she often prefers being by herself. She is particularly attracted to masculine, large and very muscular men and short, petite feminine women. Kiyone acknowledges her flaws and because of how much blood she has on her hands and how little of her childhood she was permitted to enjoy, she seeks to preserve what little innocence is left in the world that she believes to be rotten and corrupt. As such she has a soft spot for children and animals as well as a borderline obsession with cute and innocent-looking things. Kiyone also has a low alcohol tolerance and is a notoriously poor cook. Relationships |-| Trivia= |-| Magic Council= |-| Ten Shogun= |-| D.O.O.M= |-| Others= |-| }} History Kiyone was born in a small village in the far north of Libero's wastelands in a moderately-sized hunting village. Her mother died when Kiyone was very young and her father was her only role model. Magic & Abilities From a young age, Kiyone has demonstrated excellent physical prowess, a keen mind for combat and a great killing instinct as she was hunting, killing and eating large wild beasts at a young age. She went on to assume the rank of General in Trivia's army in a short amount of time at the request of it's ruler. As time has gone by it has become clear that Kiyone's strength rivals that of the Nine Circles of Hell, Torched Heaven's strongest team with her strength being sufficient to be considered the guild ace. Upon further inspection it would appear that within Torched Heaven's ranks Kiyone's strength can only be matched by the likes of Yuma and Tsubaki. She is rated as one of Torched heaven's (and by extension the Kingdom of Daobeth's greatest assets. Physical Capabilities Enhanced Strength: In contrast to her slim build, Kiyone is very physically powerful, being strong enough to hurl a massive ball of ice several hundred meters into a giant. She can effortlessly rag doll and overwhelm people several times her size and hit people hard enough to leave them gasping for air. She can throw someone into the ground hard enough top splinter the earth and kick people through buildings. Immense Speed: Kiyone is incredibly fast and nimble. She can move fast enough for only well-trained eyes to see her movements. She is so fast that she can appear in front of her open before they can even blink. She can move so quickly that she can outpace the likes of Kenji Inazuma, a Rune Knight revered for his incredible speed. She can shove her pointed hand into her opponents torso with such speed and precision that she can penetrate a human body. In one instance she vanished in a blur of motion and performed countless very clean cuts through multiple targets and appeared behind them before they could even blink. Heightened Reflexes: Through training she has attained very impressive reflexes and can react to high-speed attacks. Immense Endurance: Kiyone is very well-conditioned high-ranking military official and a highly resilient fighter, being able to fight multiple opponents at once for extended periods of time at a high level. Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Senses: Ways of Combat Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kiyone is exceedingly skilled with swords and has displayed a masterful amount of ability using her rapier. Her sword strokes are fast and strong yet very controlled, Kiyone has a very refined and technical style of swordplay that revolves around quickly and precisely piercing her opponents vital organs. He defensive abilities are quite incredible, she has been shown to be able to parry at a very rapid pace, blocking multiple attacks so quickly that her movements appear as a blur. To combat ticker or larger swords, she uses a skilful parrying technique, which involves using the opponent's sword weight against them, deflecting the larger blade down the side of her slim rapier sabre in order to create openings for swift offensive strikes. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While not necessarily her strong suit, Kiyone is an accomplished hand-to-hand fighter, being able to throw around people larger than herself with relative ease. As part of her training in the Garrison she learned several martial arts. Expert Tactician: Kiyone was hailed as a very intelligent child, acquiring top scores and graduating from school at the top her class. She is a strong leader and strategic thinker that can prepare countermeasures to deal with her opponent on the fly. She is generally aware of everything in her presence, and is also able to see through most deceptions Magical Abilities Immense Magic Power: Being an S-Class calibre mage, the guild ace of Torched Heaven and a high-ranking military official in Trivia's army, Kiyone possesses a massive amount of raw magic power. *'Expert Etherano Control': Kiyone is incredibly skilled in controlling her considerable magic power. Magic Ice Magic (氷の魔法 Kōri no Mahō): Is a Caster-Type Magic and Elemental Magic that utilizes the element of ice, allowing Kiyone to generate, manipulate, control and even turn into ice, affording her immense dominance over the element itself. Kiyone is extremely skilled in the use of this versatile and dangerous magic and her skill-level is often compared to a slayer magic user. This magic is primarily used by reducing the kinetic energy of eternano so as to reduce the temperature to turn it to ice. Kiyone can increase the efficiency of this magic by freezing molecules of moisture that hang in the air or by absorbing heat from the atmosphere. As someone who is considered a master in the use of this magic, Kiyone is capable of manipulating the water in the atmosphere and then halt the movements of the molecules that compose it while hardening it, turning it into ice in a matter of moments. This gives her an advantage over Mage's that use Water Magic or some variant of it. Perhaps her magic's most terrifying quality, Kiyone can freeze objects, spells and people in an instant. The range at which she can do this from is also quite impressive. Kiyone can create a massive icy storm that can freeze her target in their tracks or she can freeze things by touching them. Though she does not need to make physical contact to freeze anything it does speed up and enhance the process by quite a bit when she does. *'Ice Wall' ( Aisu Wāru lit. Ice Shield): Kiyone forms a massive wall of ice to shield herself from an attack. The wall varies in size and strength, the longer she spends preparing it and the more magic she uses the larger and stronger the ice wall is. *'Ice Sword' ( Aisu Sōdo lit. Ice-like Blade): Kiyone channels her ice magic through her sword engulfing it in ice. Kiyone can perform various move's with this spell. She can focus her ice magic at the tip of the blade, extending it forward to pierce an opponent from a relatively great distance. She can also increase the blades durability by coating in thick ice and she can use it to numb and freeze her opponents with deep cuts. Using her sword as a medium she can expand the range of her freezing abilities, by simply placing the tip of the blade against her opponent she can freeze them in place. *'White Death' (ホワイト・デス Howaito Desu): Kiyone forms one thousand ice projectiles and assaults her target with them all at once. While these spear-like ice constructions are particularly destructive, they are incredibly sharp and exceptional penetrative power. *'Ice Star' ( Aisu Sutā lit. Glacial Meteror): *'Ice Pillar' (アイス・ピラ Aisu Pira): *'Ice Ring' (アイス・スター Aisu Ringu): *'Legion of Terror' (恐怖の軍団 Kyōfu no Gundan): Kiyone can create a massive army of ice soldiers to do her bidding. These ice soldiers take on the appearance of large centaurs and are equipped with a variety of ice weapons including spears, swords and shields. The exact number of these soldiers she can create is unknown but the largest amount was enough to take up. *'Ice God' ( Aisu Goddo lit. Caricature of the Ice Goddess): Kiyone's mastery of ice magic is such that, she possesses the ability to not only cover her body with ice but to transform her body into a flexible organic ice form. If she is rendered unconscious, Kiyone's body will automatically transform into its normal state. This special ability was not known by anyone from her past or Trivia, not even Yuma himself. When in this form, Kiyone has demonstrated the ability to lower her external and internal body temperature, projecting intense coldness from her body. Kiyone's ice form affords her an extreme level of durability and renders her highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She is able to resist great impact forces. Weapons like swords and spears uselessly shattering against her skin. Bullets, both magic and enchanted cannot pierce her skin and tank shells cannot necessary injure her but can send her flying from the force the produce. She is naturally vulnerable to fire and heat-based attacks, but they must be of a very high level to have any visible effect on her. While in this form, Kiyone can also transform sections of her body, such as her hands or feet, into bladed ice weaponry. Assorted Others Equipment Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *Her physical appearance is solely based of Esdeath from the "Akame ga Kill" series. *Her name (清遠) means "a queen" in Japanese. *She is voiced by . Category:Female Category:Dark Mage Category:S-Class Mage Category:Ice Magic User